Tomorrow's Yesterday
by Relyan
Summary: After nearly 20 years of separation, ObiWan is reunited with Katherine and learns of the existence of his son.


**Tomorrow's Yesterday**

I never thought that I would write a sequel to 'Legacy,' but I was struck by inspiration (boredom), and this is the product of my 'creativity.' Enjoy, as best ye can.

The setting suns surrounded her as she stood in the doorway. The light engulfed her in a fleeting moment of brilliance, giving the woman the appearance of an angel or ghost. Indeed, this woman was both angel and ghost, though the difference between the two was small.

She was a gift sent by some benevolent deity. She had altered the course of the future with a simple smile, and the soft whisper of her voice had saved countless lives, though none had realized it at the time. Her laughter had brought joy to those who had none, and her unconditional love had breathed life and hope into one who had long forsaken the two.

Yet, those events had happened so long ago that they seemed to be an eternal dream – moments too precious to forget, yet made mortal by the fragility of time and human memory. In that sense, the woman was a ghost – a ghost from a long dead past buried beneath decades of sorrow and pain.

She stepped into the house, suddenly becoming real in two steady movements. The ethereal air around her lifted, and she descended to mortality; a welcomed curse on her weathered body.

She was not old; fragments of youth still lingered warily on her face, ready to flee at a moment's notice as the woman gradually gave in to time and her own mortality. Streaks of grey ran through her once dark hair and wrinkles crept from behind her eyes and mouth.

Her hair was pulled tightly against her scalp in silent retribution of the freedom of her younger years. Her plain clothes reflected her acceptance of a life full of trials, sorrow and disappointment. She stood straight and tall, her face willed to an expression of calm; a position well practiced by all politicians, and one not easily forgotten after years of use.

In the long time since she had been there, only one thing about her had stayed the same: her eyes. Although they told of unbearable suffering, there were no scars on her soul; her emerald eyes shone just as brightly as they had before she lost her innocence.

She spoke. Her voice was soft, as if she were singing a child to sleep, with a whisper of sorrow as she brought to life a past that had tried so hard to remain forgotten.

"It's been a long time."

The figure that had been watching her across the room nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "It has."

She moved toward the man slowly and gracefully; in her long years of confinement she had lost the hurried impatience of youth, and was now content to watch time slip by without fear or regret.

"He looks just like you," she said, her emerald eyes watching the man beside her intently.

"I know."

The two relapsed into silence, allowing the increasing sounds of the newly born nightfall to speak for them.

Silence hides nothing.

The man lifted his head, blue eyes clinging hungrily, almost desperately to the worn and weathered face beside him.

"Why did you not tell me?"

She paused before answering, her mouth formed into a small, sorrowful smile.

"You know the reason."

His shoulders slumped in agony and he turned his face from hers. "Yes, I do."

"He is your son, and that is all that matters."

There was no response from the figure beside her, only silent acceptance.

"Obi-Wan, you will train him, and he will fulfill what the Jedi could not."

"That is what I am afraid of."

He turned and grasped the woman's wrinkled hands tightly in his own, carefully speaking the words he had waited years to say.

"Katherine, through all my years in isolation, watching...waiting, never once did a day go by that I did not think of you. Ever. I have always loved you, and I love you still."

Katherine smiled gently at the old Jedi, her eyes reflecting the light of the stars outside. "I know," she said, "and I have never regretted being with you, though our time together was short."

The nighttime noises crept in the house as silence once again descended upon the two as they each reflected on sweet memories of a happier past.

A bird cried out into the night; a long, mournful call. Katherine lifted her head toward the noise, her eyes gazing past the door into nothing as she listened intently to the faltering cry.

It was time, and she could tell by the heavy sigh that he breathed that Obi-Wan knew it as well.

Katherine stood her dress swaying as she reached out a hand to her former lover. "Come, and let us face our last tomorrow."

Obi-Wan took her hand, and they left the room together, resigned in their fate and content in knowing that the future was safe in the hands of yesterday.

AN: Okay. I did the math, and Obi-Wan is 55, and Kat is 43. Yeah, she's much younger than him (12 years). So you figure in 'Legacy' when Obi is 35 (Ep. 2 time frame), Kat is 23.

I chose the title 'Tomorrow's Yesterday' because I'm weird. My message (if there is one) is more or less that though the future belongs to those living in the present, both that present and future would not exist without the past, or rather, they exist because of the past. You know, the whole 'he who controls the past controls the future' deal. This takes place right before ANH, so it kinda sucks that Obi dies so soon after reuniting with Kat. Oh well. Such is my mind.


End file.
